


Cozy Days

by Knight_Breath



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Breath/pseuds/Knight_Breath
Summary: A lazy day in the queen's house
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cozy Days

Jane was sleepy. Very sleepy. Likely because she was the first up. She was always the first one awake. She immediately reached into the refrigerator to start making breakfast. After getting out ingredients she pulled her hair back and grabbed all of the tools she needed. She lost herself in the cooking, she loved to cook, to be creative in a way she knew. She barely noticed Anna had come down and jumped when the shorter queen gave her a quick hug from behind.

"Going on a run Mutti," Anna murmured sleepily into her neck.

"Ok, just stay safe and be back in time for breakfast," Jane smiled and put a hand on one of the fourth queen's arms before going back to her pan. Anna was out the door without another word. There was a fumbling sound in the next room, "Annie, you ok?"

"Fine mum," the green-themed queen sat at the table, her nose showing signs of rug burn, "I just fell. What're we having?"

"Bacon, eggs, and toast," Jane told her, "No one has anything planned today so I thought it'd be best to keep it simple." Catherine was the next to wander out of her room not long after. The first queen grunted in greeting and plopped most of her upper body onto the table. Jane snorted and started plating the food. Anne started to play with Catherine's hair, which made the other sigh happily, "Catherine, are we feeling meat today or no?"

"Nooo, gross," Catherine always needed food and at least one cup of tea to actually wake up.

"No for you then, got it," Jane smiled and put a plate in front of the two queens who came before her. Catherine immediately dug into her toast while Anne poked at her eggs, "Anne, do you mind making the tea and starting some coffee?"

"Sure mum," Anne got up just as a pink cacoon entered the room, "Morning Chaton."

"No"

"Would you like to butter your own toast this morning or would you rather I did?" Jane asked her younger cousin.

"I'm not doing nothin till I get my coffee," the pink cocoon told her, a bit of the comforter fabric was pushed out of the way so Kat could properly glare.

"I'm making it, I'm making it," Anne snorted while Jane fixed the youngest queen's plate how she liked it.

Finally, Cathy fell down the stairs and into the room. Jane and Catherine were immediately on their feet, looking at the final queen. Cathy scratched her tummy and went to stare at the coffee maker, "No food, just coffee."

"Cathy, please at least eat some toast," Jane sighed, sitting back down.

Lazy mornings were her favorite, even if they drove her mad.


End file.
